MAWAR
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek masa kecil Naruto dan Sasuke    Bad Sumarry. Warning Inside! RnR, Please


**Disclimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**MAWAR**

By Rei-kun 541

Genre : Family/Friendship

Pair: Mungkin SasuxNaru atau bahkan tidak ada pair sama sekali

Warning: Semi canon, Typos, GJ, short fic, dll

* * *

><p>BUUG...<p>

Sasuke geram. Jadi dipukullah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun yang sebaya dengannya itu, menghantam pipi kirinya dengan keras sehigga membuat lelaki kecil itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Bunga mawar yang diapit lelaki kecil itu di antara lengan kanan dan dadanya jatuh berserakan di tanah. Mahkota bunganya berguguran. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, meski anak itu terlihat kesakitan, atau melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Yang ia tahu anak di depannya itu adalah seorang pencuri.

"Kenapa kau mencuri mawar-mawar ibuku?" tanya Sasuke pada lelaki berambut pirang di depannya itu.

Laki-laki kecil itu tak menjawab. Ia terlihat beranjak bangun, duduk di samping mawar-mawar yang dicurinya. Tubuhnya gemetar, mengambil bunga-bunga yang berserakan itu kembali. Sasuke terdiam, menatap lelaki kecil di depannya. Rambut lelaki itu berwarna pirang, terlihat awut-awutan, mungkin tidak pernah disisir. Baju kaos berwarna hijau gelapnya terlihat lusuh dengan kerah baju yang robek di bagian depannya sehingga kerah bajunya turun dan memperlihatkan bahu dengan kulit tan yang sama lusuhnya dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Gembel.

Sasuke berjongkok, kemudian mulai membantunya mengambil bunga-bunga mawar itu dan memberikannya pada anak didepannya. Lelaki itu tersentak, segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang Uchiha dengan tatapan heran. Tapi Sasuke malah terpana dengan warna mata lelaki kecil didepannya itu. Warna mara yang biru, warna kesukaan Sasuke. Tidak lama, karena lelaki itu kembali menunduk sambil mengambil mawar yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih..." jawabnya.

"Boleh tahu namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar nama itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin bagi orang awam tidak akan tahu siapa dia, tapi untuk keluarga Uchiha, nama itu sudah sangat dikenal. Uzumaki Naruto, nama dari seorang anak dengan monster yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Inikah anak itu? Tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Lebih terlihat menyedihkan. Jadi dia yang setiap hari mencuri mawar-mawar ibu di halaman depan? Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau mencuri mawar-mawar ibuku?" sasuke kembali bertanya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya untuk orang yang kau suka?"

"iya..." kini ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut anak itu, Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku."

"Ibumu?"

"Aku ingin ia terus terlihat cantik."

"Tapi kenapa harus mencuri dirumahku? Itu rumah clan Uchiha," tanya Sasuke. Di Konoha, clan Uchiha memang terkenal dengan kekuatannya, terutama kekuatan mata Sharingan. Sasuke juga mengakui kehebatan mata itu, mata yang akan di dapatkannya juga setelah ia cukup dewasa. Clan itu sangat disegani, tapi Naruto malah dengan sangat beraninya pergi dan mencuri mawar dirumah itu.

"aku tahu..." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri kemudian mengibas belananya yang kotor berdebu.

"Kalau tahu kenapa mencuri? Kalau ibu menyuruh orang lain, mungkin kau akan dipukuli dan disiksa," jawab Sasuke sambil ikut berdiri.

"Syukurlah bukan orang lain..." katanya kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke tersentak.

"Hn... kau benar-benar cari mati! Padahal mawar tumbuh dimana saja..."

"Tapi mawar keluarga Uchiha lebih indah dibanding mawar di hutan..." jawabnya, kemudian dia pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana.

"Hei... kau harus menghadap ibuku dan minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak sempat. Sayonara..." teriaknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan sasuke.

*541*

Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar itu dicabutnya dari tangkainya kemudian di taburkan keatas sebuah makam. Uzumaki Kushina. Tangan-tangan kecil itu bergetar, ada rasa sedih menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya, menabur bunga pada makam ibunya.

"Maaf, bu... hari ini bunganya tidak utuh. Tadi aku dipukuli lagi..." ucapnya di depan makam sang ibu. Beranggapan seperti ia sedang berhadapan dengan ibunya saat itu.

"Aku dipukuli di sini, bu..." ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang memiliki tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing, "tapi tidak apa-apa kok, bu... aku akan jadi ninja, pukulan seperti ini belum seberapa." Anak itu kemudian tersenyum, senyum khas yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia anak yang ceria. Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu kenyataannya.

"Nanti ketika aku ke ladang, pasti aku akan dipukuli lagi, besok mungkin juga akan sama..." Naruto kembali mengingat sang pemilik ladang yang selalu menghukummnya ketika ia terlambat datang bekerja atau tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesuai dengan keinginan sang pemilik ladang. Tidak ayal dia memukuli Naruto dengan cercaan dan makian yang membuat dada sesak, monster. Naruto tidak pernah dianggap sebagai manusia yang lahir dari rahim manusia. Naruto adalah monster, siluman, yang harus dijauhi dan dihina.

"Bu... kenapa ibu mati? Aku tidak nakal kok, bu... aku kesepian, bu... mereka semakin jahat padaku. Aku tidak punya teman..." Ia rebahkan kepalanya di tanah makam ibunya kemudian menangis. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengadu. Tidak ada tempat lagi baginya selain makam itu, makam seorang ibu yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat oleh safir matanya.

Naruto terus menangis, mengadu, mengapa ibunya cepat pergi meninggalkannya, dan membiarkannya merasakan sakitnya hidup sendirian, dan sepasang mata onyx melihat semuanya. Onyx dari seorang anak yang berdiri dibalik pohon, melihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi tingkah Naruto di depan makam sang ibu. Mata itu terbelalak, berkaca-kaca.

"Ibunya sudah mati..."

Sasuke berlari, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera menuju ke rumahnya, mencari sosok ibunya di dalam rumah. Dan disanalah ibunya, di dalam dapur, memasak untuk makan siang anak-anak dan suami tercintanya. Sasuke segera berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kaa-san..." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Eh... Sasu-chan.. ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba memeluk kaa-san?" tanya ibunya sambil berbalik dan duduk di depan anaknya, menyamakan tinggi dengan tinggi anaknya agar dapat dilihat tatapan mata sang anak.

"Kaa-san tidak akan mati dan meninggalkan aku, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin seperti Naruto. Pasti akan sulit sekali hidup tanpa ibu.

"Tentu sayang... Kaa-san tidak akan mati," jawab sang ibu.

"Benar ya?"

"Benar..." ibunya tersenyum, "Makanya Sasu-chan jangan nakal. Kalau nakal, Kaa-san akan mati."

"Aku akan jadi anak baik, kaa-san..." Sasuke mendekap ibunya, dan elusan di kepala yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya, meredakan rasa takutnya akan kehilangan.

*541*

Naruto kembali mengendap-endap. Mencoba masuk kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk kembali mencuri bunga mawar milik ibu Sasuke. Ada banyak mawar yang mengmbang hari ini, lebih banyak dari hari-hari kemarin. Mencuri 3-4 tangkai sepertinya tidak akan ketahuan.

Naruto mulai menjulurkan tangannya, meraih setangkai bunga untuk dia petik, tapi suara seseorang menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mau mencuri lagi ya?" tanya Sasuke dibelakangnya. Naruto segera berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe... tidak kok..." jawab Naruto dengan nada bicara yang disantai-santaikan.

"Dasar, Dobe!"

"Huh... aku bukan Dobe, aku Naruto, Teme!"

"Teme? Huh.. aku sebel!" desis Sasuke, sambil menggembungkan pipi tanda tak senang. Ada rona merah di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat... imut.

"Hihihi...ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa, "Kau lucu sekali, Dobe, hahaha..."

Sasuke tak peduli dengan tawa Naruto. Ia pergi memotongkan lima tangkai bunga mawar kemudian diberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang masih tertawa dibuat heran dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Ini, untuk ibumu..." ucap Sasuke.

"Ah... Benar ya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk, dan Naruto mengambil bunga itu dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, ya..." ujar Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Berlari menuju makam ibunya.

*541*

Sasuke membuka shoji samping rumahnya ketika didapatinya siluet seseorang melesat pergi setelah meletakkan sesuatu di teras samping rumahnya. Ia tersentak melihat ada sangkar persegi terbuat dari ranting dan akar pohon tergeletak di depan teras. Ada seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru lebar terbang di dalam sangkar itu. Sasuke segera berlari keluar, mencari siapa yang meletakkan kupu-kupu itu. Ia tersenyum mendapati seorang anak berambut pirang tergesa-gesa meloncati pagar rumahnya kemudian menghilang.

"Naruto, ya..." ujarnya. Ia mengambil sangkar itu, dan mengangkatnya untuk melihat kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya. Kupu-kupu warna biru...

Setiap pagi Sasuke selalu berada di halaman depan rumahnya, memetik beberapa mawar untuk diberikan kepada seorang anak lelaki, dan siangnya ia mulai menunggu. Menunggu seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru terbang menghiasi kamar tidurnya.

The End

* * *

><p>Mind to review?<p> 


End file.
